It Was Only a Kiss
by Babe Ruthless
Summary: It's Christmas time at Hogwarts and for the third time in three years, Hermione has found herself stuck under the mistletoe with none other than Severus Snape. Snape/Hermione pairing.


**This randomly popped into my head. I've always thought Snape and Hermione would be a cool pairing. Now i've finally written a story with them as the main pairing. Woo hoo for me. **

It was Christmas time once again at Hogwarts. And Christmas time at Hogwarts meant one thing to all of the students and members of the faculty: Enchanted mistletoe-the kind of enchanted mistletoe that refused to let you move until you had kissed the person was stuck with you. It was one of Hogwarts most dreaded and eagerly looked forward to traditions; dreaded, because you never knew who you might get stuck with, and eagerly looked forward to because it was simply funny as hell to watch people who hated each other forced to kiss one another. Unless, of course, you were the person stuck under the mistletoe.

And for the past two years in a row, Hermione Granger had found herself stuck under the mistletoe with none other than Severus Snape, spy for Voldemort, and resident potions master. Each time it had happened, it had always been in the Great Hall, in front of the entire school. And every time it happened, the price to get out from under the wretched weed had grown a little steeper.

The first time Hermione had found herself under the mistletoe with her potions professor, a quick peck on the cheek had been enough to remove herself from the situation and flee the Great Hall as to avoid the catcalls and teasing from her classmates. That had been in her fifth year. In her sixth year, when she found herself once again stuck, a peck on the cheek had not been enough and she had been forced to kiss him very quickly on the lips, before once again fleeing the hall. But a kiss on the lips with Severus Snape was very much different than a kiss on the cheek and Hermione'd be damned if Snape didn't have the softest lips she'd ever felt in her entire life. It was a kiss she tried hard to forget, with no avail.

It was not long after that that Hermione started noticing all of the attractive things about Professor Snape. Like the sweeping elegance with which he walked. Or the way his coal black eyes gleamed in the dim light of the dungeons. His voice, which was as smooth as black velvet. Not long after she started noticing these things, Hermione had a sudden (and slightly horrifying) revelation: she had a crush on Severus Snape.

She never told anyone and it was a good thing too. Because not long after her revelation, Snape murdered Dumbledore and the war openly began. Hermione could not describe what she had felt at the news. It was a mixture of disappointment and shame. Disappointment because after all those years of her defending him from Harry and Ron, he had betrayed them and shame because after all he had done, she still had feeling for him.

Then at the final battle of Hogwarts, the truth had come out: Snape had been on their side all along. And Hermione had been forced to watch as the man she cared for was murdered in front of her. That had been what fueled her during the rest of the battle. She didn't care that she and Ron had kissed; it was nothing compared to a kiss from Severus.

She had went back, hours after the battle had finished to recover his body, only to find Snape very much alive, nearly giving her a heart attack. Within hours he had been transferred to St. Mungos, fully healed, his name cleared, and awarded with an Order of Merlin, First Class for his actions and bravery, after his role in the war had been fully explained. Yet after all that was said and done, all he had wanted was to return to Hogwarts and once again take up his position as Potions Master.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron had also returned to Hogwarts, in order to finish their seventh year. Ron and Hermione were temporarily a couple-but it hadn't worked. They had fought each other so much that being a couple simply wasn't worth the hassle. They had gone back to being friends gladly and for the most part pretended that they had never dated in the first place. Everyone had been relieved. And Hermione's feelings for Severus had continued to grow.

But none of that mattered, because this year, Hermione wasn't going to get stuck under the mistletoe with Severus Snape.

Not a week after making her declaration, Hermione once again found herself stuck under the mistletoe in the Great Hall. With Severus Snape.

God damn it all. There went her resolution.

Hermione kept her eyes downcast, avoiding looking at her Professor. Snape did the same.

"Ms. Granger," he said formally, his tone awkward. Hermione looked up into his enticing coal black eyes to see embarrassment and…was that longing there, hidden behind the embarrassment? Hermione felt her hopes rise slightly. She blushed at his intense stare and stood on her tippy toes in order to peck him on the check. Snape did the same, leaning down slightly. They both tried to move.

Nothing happened.

Hermione cleared her throat awkwardly, and tried to ignore the catcalls and murmured whispers from the crowd in the Hall that was watching them intently. Once again she leaned upward and their lips quickly met. Hermione suppressed a sigh as they just as quickly removed their lips. They both tried to move.

And again, nothing happened.

Snape's face was quickly becoming flushed and Hermione could feel the blush in her cheeks intensifying. She looked at her professor, who looked entirely unsure of what to do. She quickly glanced around the room-almost everyone was chuckling at the two of them. Biting her lip and looking at Snape, she did the one thing she could do to get everyone else to shut up.

She kissed him. Really, truly kissed him, like it was the last kiss she was ever going to have. And then suddenly he was kissing her back, his tongue teasing its way into her mouth. Her arms wrapped around his neck, while his found her waist. It was the best kiss either of them had ever had and both were loathe to end it, until reality hit them like a ton of bricks, causing both of them to fly out of one another's arms, breathing heavily.

For once the entire hall was silent. Everyone was too busy staring open mouthed at the two of them.

Snape stared longingly at Hermione, but his eyes were hesitant. "We can't do this." he said uncertainly.

Hermione longed to disagree, but instead stayed silent.

"I'm your teacher." Severus continued.

"True." Hermione noted. "I'm your student."

"I'm twice your age."

"Practically old enough to be my father."

"It would be completely and totally inappropriate."

"Absolutely." Hermione was pretty sure the entire hall could hear the silent _but _trailing behind her words.

"However…" Snape trailed off hesitantly.

"I am of age." Hermione pointed out. "And I could care less what everyone else would say."

She could still see the doubt in his coal black eyes.

"Not to mention," Hermione added. "I'm pretty sure that was the best kiss I've had in my entire life."

That did it. Severus glanced at the staff table, at the watching students, and then back at Hermione. His lips curled into a smirk that Hermione found incredibly attractive.

"To hell with it," he said before crossing the distance between them and kissing her.

**I'll probably only going to add one or more chapter after this. Tell me what you think and i'll see what i can do. **

**XOXO**

**Ruthless**


End file.
